half alive
by fishbubble1
Summary: Scarlet comes home after missing for 13 years and she has change. She has never had a boyfriend or her first kiss yet and is the youngest general around. What happens when Zayn's long lost sister comes home? Will everything change for the band? Will true love come into play? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1: coming home

HI my name is Scarlet, 17 turning 18 years old. People think I'm a typical, normal, innocent, insecure and week teenage girl, we'll I'm the exact opposite. My last name is Malik, yes as Zayn Malik's sister. I have natural jet black hair with red dip died ends, i'm 5'2 feet tall, I have pale or known as fair skin, nearly a full skin of tattoos whilst on the other arm, I have scars of bullet wounds and cuts. No I do not cut, never have, never will. I've got a scar across my face from the top left side of my face that runs diagonal to the bottom right side of my face, scars give me my nickname Scar.

When I was five I left for military camp and left when I was eleven but moved on to another camp to train me for war. Yep, I'm a war child, always have, always will be. I was only thirteen when I was decided, trained, and voted to be a there I have been known as the world's smartest, strongest, wisest and youngest general alive. I've had a time when a friend was murdered and was given a medal from me because she fought beside me in the worse time possible. She was a sister to all of us, her name was Jessica Hop-wood. Also that day I received the scar that is now across my face. I was only 16 at the time when I was pronounced worlds first, half alive. ( she had lost half of her heart and a full lung because they died. More will be explained later on ) I was born on the 11 of November 1995. Enough about me, let's get back to he present.

_**Chapter One: Coming Home**_

_Scarlet Malik POV_

Today is the 8/11/2013, that means three more days till my birthday. We'll, are you wondering where am I now? We'll I'm in a meeting with Josh, Anderson, Barry, Ash and Raymond. I asked what the meeting was about but they only said,' some issues that have occurred'. Do you know what I think there are doing? We'll I think they are planing something for my birthday."The boys and I have breached a decision where we would be sending some people, more like soldiers and generals who deserve a brake go on the plane home." Barry said looking nervous and anxious. What really worried me most, was the fact that Barry was looking at the others who also looked nervous and anxious. "This involves me doesn't it some..." I stated before getting interrupted by Ash," we decided to send you home with the solders who are going home on the flight for a two year break, but you can come back in one and a half years." I started to become panicked!," What! I have no connection with my family and we'll no connection to the outside world!" I finished my rant feeling weird, I can't explain it. Now I know what it is like witch the newer solders feel before they enter the battle field, now I feel sorry for them." That's why we are sending some one to teach you the new ways of the newer technology. This will last for the next three days." Anderson replied " I knew you were going to say that that's why I'm going to ask for... Wait did you say that someone will teach me how to use the technology for..." I was rambling on until I was cut off by laughter. "Ok, very funny guys. I'm going to go pack" I said feeling embarrassed as the others tried to muffle their own laughter.

_Zayn Malik POV_

It's been thirteen years since I last sea and heard from my sister. Always in November I feel sad and the lads keep asking me what's wrong. I haven't told them about my secret sister yet, maybe now I should." Guys, come here quick I have something to tell all of you" I say in a sad voice like a puppy has just been kicked, or more like a depressed human being. The lads all came in and asked '_are you alright mate_' and questions that sounded the same." No, but..." I couldn't even finish the first sentence when someone had to cut me off saying," There's a catch with but, but carry on" Niall finished to give me confidence I lacked. " Ok, as I was just saying, I have a sister named Scarlet Malik..." I told them all of what I knew before she left for military school and the information that mum had somehow dug up. It was silent for about a minute when Liam spoke up first," Gosh bro, that's pretty deep, I'm so sorry" Yep, that's Liam being Liam Speaking his mind and also giving me a hug. The boys also said something familiar before Louis could change the moment," **Group hug**". We had a group hug in my room, on my bed, on my hair. Wait... MY HAIR. NO ONE TOUCHES MY HAIR! "Everybody off me and my ..." I was interrupted again by my phone buzzing. Everyone got off and looked at the I.D. caller, it was mum," Vas Happin'? What are you doing up at this time in the mornin'?" I answer with a voice full of concern. " your sister is coming home and her birthday is in three days!" Mum yelled through the phone. Everyone in the room gasp. "Where is she? When do I get to meet her again?" I asked impatiently. Mum and I had a talk about where to meet her on the 11/11/2013, after that we said our good byes before hanging up. I payed back down after finding out the boys all went to bed. I stayed awake thinking about Scarlet until I felt darkness take over me. The last thing I could remember was falling asleep with a smile spread across my face.


	2. Chapter 2: meeting the family

Chapter Two: Meeting the family

Three Days Later

Zayn Malik POV *continues*

I got up and ready by 6am and was eating breakfast when the others walked in wide eyed," I told you I wanted to meet my sister again!" We got ready and I took the time to readjust my hair before leaving to go to the airport. The hours past like a blur and we were meeting mum and my sister at the luggage carrier at 10am. We found mum and waited for her plane to land. "Plane MH497 has landed" The person voice on the radio said. I watched as loved ones got hugs and kisses. I saw the boys checking a girl out but I turned around caught in my own thoughts. 'Where are you Scarlet? Where are you Scar...' I was interrupted by a girls voice,"Mum?" I turned around to see...

Scarlet Malik POV

Three Days Later

Zayn Malik POV *continues*

I got up and ready by 6am and was eating breakfast when the others walked in wide eyed," I told you I wanted to meet my sister again!" We got ready and I took the time to readjust my hair before leaving to go to the airport. The hours past like a blur and we were meeting mum and my sister at the luggage carrier at 10am. We found mum and waited for her plane to land. "Plane MH497 has landed" The person voice on the radio said.

I watched as loved ones got hugs and kisses. I saw the boys checking a girl out but I turned around caught in my own thoughts. 'Where are you Scarlet? Where are you Scar...' I was interrupted by a girls voice,"Mum?" I turned around to see...

Scarlet Malik POV

Three days flew past and now I'm on my way to go to London. Yes I'm on a plane and I was getting that weird feeling again as the time went by. The last thing I saw was clouds and more clouds before the darkness took over me.

Two hours later and I was awoken by our plane landing. I sat still so I could leave last. I grabbed my sports bag after everyone left and said good bye and fair well to my peers. As soon as I was inside, I could feel stairs at the back of my head. I decided to go to mrs. Hop-wood and tell her about her daughter. After speaking, I gave her the medal but I was stopped,"Can you please attend her funeral and give a speech?" I was question. I gladly accepted and said good bye. Now to find my mother and brother. I turned around and saw...

"Mum?!" I crooked out which caught her attention and five other boys including a boy that resembles my features."Oh My god, Scarlet, your home and I have missed you so much!" She said as she ran up and hugged me. I felt drops of water on my clothes," it's alright I'm here now" I said which calmed her down. A few minutes later we were intrupted by a cough." Who do you think you are... W..who are y...you?" I began angry and then stutter at the end. I turned and saw the five attractive boys. One had blonde hair and brown regrowth, brown curly hair mop, natural brown hair with a hint of red die, a buzz cut of dark brown hair and jet black quiff. They all introduced them selves except the jet black quiff one as Harry styles, Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne and Niall Horan. As the jet black quiff one began to speak I hugged him. Surprising, he hugged back,"I already know who you are, big bro!" I whispered and looked up making him smile and cry.

So this is what a family is and feels like? Now I have a family but with four new brothers: Harry styles, Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne and Niall Horan


	3. Chapter 3 the truth

Chapter three: the truth

Harry Styles POV

I saw a girl walking off the plane. She had jet black hair with red dip died bottoms, she kinda represents Zayn, but the thing is she walked over to a woman and began talking. I looked over at the other lads and they were either looking at the girl of looking for Scarlet, mainly Zayn though. Gosh this chick is fit, I think I'm in love. While I was looking over in the other direction, she came over ,"mum?!" Behind me. I only turned around to see her talking and hugging Zayn's mother. So, she is Zayn's sister. She has gotta be mine!

Zayn Malik POV

Gosh my sister is tall and fit! I looked around and saw all of the boys eyes on Scarlet and me. I was about to introduce myself, when she suddenly interrupted me by a hug. Of course I hugged her back by rapping my arms around my little sister and heard," I already knew who you are big bro!" That's do it, I'm officially crying now. I'm so glad to have my sister back!

Two and a half hours later...

Scarlet Malik POV

I was so glad to see my brother again, but I haven't told them about me to decide to either leave back to war, train freshmen or quit within two years. Oh well, I'll tell them later. I found out my brother and his mates that I have just counted as my brothers, Harry Styles, Liam Payne, Louis Tomlinson and Niall Horan, are a world wide famous boy band called one direction.

I can't believe I wasn't told about this! They were created by Simon Cowell in 2010, during the x-factor in boot camp. They now know my age, nicknames and constant eye and mood changing. Once we got home they all decided to go to the pub later and sat on the couch to watch embarrassing and funny videos. Mostly embarrassing videos and photos of Zayn and I growing up.

After watching these embarrassing moments, which took about one hour, we decided to go for a swim so I went into my room to change into my black and lighting blue biniki. Once I finished, I took end off my make-up to reply my water-proof make-up but stopped by a gasp! I stopped and turned around to see the one an only one direction! "What are you doing..." Like always, I get cut off," When did you get nearly a full sleeve of tattoos, scars and a scar across the face?" Zayn suddenly questioned. Before I could even speak, I was yet again cut off by a disiponted, strutting Niall,"D...do y..you c...cutt?"

" No these are battle wounds, which are bullet wounds, burns, and scars from grenades and land bombs. The nearly full sleeve of tattoos are memories and designs I rest on at night or mean something, more like a symbol." I explained," what about the scar across the face?" I was asked by Liam. That brought my blue, red and purple flaked eyes to change to a dull blue colour. I explained and that brought tears to their eyes. Gosh, what is up with the crying lately?

Liam Payne POV

God, Scarlet has been though is...is, I can't even explain it, going to war and coming home with painful memories. Poor girl! Now I'm crying again!


	4. Chapter 4 pool prank twist

Chapter four: pool prank twist

Scarlet Malik POV

Every one is crying while I turn around to see what a person I have become in the mirror. I look like a full grown woman torn by war. I suddenly remember that we were meant to go swimming." Get over your crocodile tears and lets go swimming!" I say excitely. There was a few second silence then it filled up with laughter." Was it something I said? Oh, right. Well I haven't gone swimming for a while!" I reply but that only earned confused looks," What? It's not like zaynie-poo here can't swim" I say in a baby voice which got laughter from the boys and a whimper from Zayn. "Leggo!" Niall yelled which got all the boys attention except for Harry's. "What do you want?" I questioned

Harry Styles POV

Louis had a stupid idea to open the door while Scarlet was getting dressed which caused her to share a painful memory. Poor girl. The story was so saddling... Wow she is fit. Those colours (black with lighting blue biniki), the scars and tattoos suit her bad girl image. I was so distracted within my own thoughts, I was brought back by Niall yelling," Leggo!" So off when the lads except for Scarlet and I. "What do you want?" I was questioned." Are you ok?" I asked changing the subject. "Yeah, just call me Scar..." She answered mumbling towards the end while reaching out to the water proof make-up until I stopped her from doing so." You don't need make-up to cover up. Let's go swimming!"'I yelled grabbing her waist and throwing her over my shoulder while carrying her down stairs. " .Down" Scarl... Scar yelled each word between each punch. We had just arrived outside of the house near the pool filled with 4/5 of one direction, she had to, had to make a smart ass comment that was out to embarrass me," Harry, you do know if you wanted to touch my bum, you could have asked... INSTEAD OF THROWING ME OVER YOUR SHOULDER AND USING ME AS A PATATOE SACK!" She yelled which caused the lads to laugh their heads off while Zayn gave me a death glare. My cheeks grew red with embarrassment and I adjusted her position on my shoulder for a few minutes before throwing her into the pool.

Louis Tomlinson POV

Gosh, she is just like me by saying that. All he did was to throw her into the pool casually. Yep, casually. Normally he'd get revenge by doing something you'd never forget. Anyway back to the story... Scar emerged from the water with a smirk on her face. Knowing what a smirk is, it means trouble. All I can say Is that she has something planned.

Zayn Malik and Scarlet Malik POV

I can't believe he did that!

Scarlet Malik POV

He threw me in the pool so now this is war. I smirked a bit and noticed Louis smirked back. We'll watch your back Styles, all hell will break lose! I swam to the other side of the pool and grabbed the edge where Harry was standing in dry clothes not in swimmers which will change soon.'light bulb', time to get wet. I grabbed the edge of the pool with the other hand and used the right arm to reach up," Harry be a dear and help me out." I asked in a child voice. "Sure" he replied falling for the bait. He grabbed my hand in his to pull me up which I pulled back down, overpowering his strength which caused him to fall head first into the water!

Everyone started laughing except for me, which i was chuckling as well as smirking. While everyone was laughing, Harry emerged from the water with a cranky face," That wasn't nice, be warned I will get you back". He whispered in my ear trying to scare me, but no, he didn't. I'm just creeped out now.


	5. Chapter 5 this means war

Chapter five: this is war Harry Styles POV Later that evening I knew Scar was creeped out... but I will prank her within her sleep. Not so smart now are we scarlet! Once she had gone to bed, I went to set a camera up in her bedroom to blackmail her in the near now I'm going to go plan 'the prank'. I was thinking with my eyes open staring blankly at the TV that was on and the boys slowly made their way into the room to watch whatevers on."Harry, Harry whats on?" I was asked? Nope no one."Never Mind" gosh its the same voice. Ok I'm going to tune out a bit more to prank Scar. 'Light Bulb' 'yes thats it. In the mornin' I'm going to spill icy water on her and have a frying pan above her face. This plan will work perfectly. All I have to do now is to wait till mornin' '. I smirked which caught the attention of Louis, Niall, Liam and Zayn,"What are you planning Harry?" Louis asked excitedly as while the rest were looking weary. "Revenge on Scarlet Malik!" Scarlet Malik POV The next day I heard sounds what woke me up at 8am today. The sounds were distance then became closer to my room. So I acted as if I was asleep to see if the sounds would stop. After some time the sounds started to become slouches. Now everything was quiet, too quiet. I suddenly felt icy cold water spilt all over me. "AHHHHH..." I scream and boilted up. everything went in slow motion as I boilted up to see a smirking Harry F***** Styles with a frying pan over my face. I hit it hard because I heard something crack and a big bang. I started to feel dizzy and lightheaded. Splotches of Darkness/black started crowding my vision. I soon felt darkness consume my body,"Scar, Scarlet are you alright?" That was the last thing I heard before my head hit the pillow and I blacked out. Niall Horan POV I woke up to screaming. Soon after I heard a bang followed by a crack. I thought it was the TV, but that's when I relised that It was Scarlet's scream! I boilted up and raced all the way to Scarlet's room only to see Harry beside Scar with a frying pan above her face,"Scar, Scarlet are you alright?" That's when Scarlet's head hit the pillows with her eyes closed! "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" I yelled. No One's POV " It's not what it looks like Niall, I was only playing a prank on Scar but it wasn't ment to end for her to pass out!" meanwhile Harry was yelling back, Zayn, Louis and Liam got up and sneaked up on them. "What's going on here?! What happend to Scar?!" Zayn yelled. He is over-protective of his sister, what he can't help it, it's a brotherly instinct." It was a prank Zayn..." Harry was interrupted by the buzz of Scar's phone. The boys crowded around the phone and stated to read the text meassage from general Barry. 'General Scar, Just to inform you that you need to choose weather you want to train freshmen, return being a war child or quit war altoughter and become histories youngest war child and general. Choose and send back. Once you choose, you can come back but you won't be a general for a long time before we will release you. You have two years to decide. Good luck General Scar. General O.U.T ' The boys had wide eyes and were gasping but only because she had to choose one of the three options. Zayn was looking at the boys for a plan to plan to get Scar to stay or train. All of a sudden, there was a groan, and the boys turn around to see where the 'groan was coming from. "Liam get some ice." Scarlet Malik POV All I could hear was a buzz and it was silent again. Then there was a gasp. What is going on? All I could see was blackness and more blackness. I could feel no pain.. Ouch, there's the pain. A pulse of pain shot through me all the way to my fire head and settled there. I couldn't scream but I was able to let out a groan," Liam get some ice" I heard a voice coming closer. "Ok, hang in there Scar!" I heard a close voice becoming distance. Don't slip Scar, don't slip, just wake up, wake up! I tried to pire my eyes open over and over again. As soon as they open I saw a bright light before closing them again. "Here you go Zayn" the voice that sounded like Liam. I felt something cold on my fore head which caused me to shiver and groan again. "Shhh... It's going to be ok. Harry is getting a beating after this incident" Louis said which earned laughter from the lads, a baby cry from Harry and a wicked smile and a smirk from me."ooh she's smirking... RUN HARRY RUN!" Niall shouted. That's when I bolted up but was forced to stop by my head hurting and Zayn pushing me back down. "Can you guys get me some pills before my head ache gets worse" I ask in a whispered, short voice. "Yeah, sure" Liam answered. "Oh and Harry, THIS MEANS WAR!" 


	6. Chapter 6 document revels all

Chapter six: Document revels all Harry Styles POV "Oh and Harry, THIS MEANS WAR",That was the last thing I heard before I made it down , she knows how to fight, I might be in trouble! Ok, I'll just lay it off for a while. While I was thinking of what she meant about 'THIS MEANS WAR STYLES', I was getting nervous and scared. "I will get you back Styles, but not now, but later. You might wanta' reaserch about me to know what your dealing with." Scarlet's mysterous voice spoke as my anxious feeling in my gut exploded. I looked around to find nothing in the room that speeks. Well, that's it I'm going crazy again, I mean I'm getting voices in my head. Ok, not a bad idea, I may as well reaserch. I went ahead and typed,' Scarlet Malik' in google and came up with this... 'Scarlet Malik,(A.K.A General Scar, God Of War, No.1/#1, the War Child), Started drinking when she was thirteen and nine months after fully quallifying as a general. She is fearless when it came to blood, so it was ok with blood baths and bloody battels. She is faster than a wolf and the fastest known man alive, Usain Boilt, and can run 10 miles before slowing down. Her injuries: Scars, a scar across the face which cut a cell which made her loose her sense of smell. She had lost half a heart, a full lung and a blood vessel in each eye due to an explosion in the South Pacific. Due to recent descoveries, she had been in and out of operations to live in a stable condition. the side effects of the operation is that she can controll the beat of her heart and can stop it when ever she wants, she can change her eye colour to a swell of blood red, icy blue with purple flakes and redish purple, she can also stop her breathing for longer than an hour! On one Knows how she survived or survives, but be warned, you do not want to mess with this beast! When she says this means war, all hell breaks loose. So stay away from her bad side. She sometimes jokes, but most of the time she doesn't. But be warned, she is the 'Histories Devil of War!' 'Gulp', was all that came out of mine and several other mouths. I turned around to find Niall, Louis and Liam looking at the laptop in front if me! "Your in deep s*** mate!" Niall says out of the blue. "What do you mean,'Your in deep s*** mate!' Niall?" Zayn asked while walking into the room. I show him the document. "WHAT?! MY SISTER IS HALF ALIVE?! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?! WHY DIDN'T SHE TELL ME?!..." All I could say was Zayn's face was priceless. I zoned out on the rest so I couldn't hear Zayn's rant about Scarl... Scar. "I don't Know mate, we better go ask her." Liam said for the first time we arrived down stairs. Which brought me back from drowning in my own thoughts. " Let's go and sneak up on her in her room and don't make a sound!" Louis said rasing his voice while walking into the room. "How can we Lou if your all of a sudden raising your voice? " I question knowing I won this round. Wait... when did he leave ? "Uhh, about just then and came back in..." Niall answered unsure " I said that out loud didn't I?" " Yes you did. Ok, Hazzabear, You won this round but can we please go now?" Yep, I was right, I won and left Louis pouting for the puppies at Wall Mart. Yeah, Baby. The lads and I started walking up the stairs quietly, yes, I'm being sarcastic. Anyone could hear us. We knocked on the door and waited a few minutes, then we knocked on the door again and there was no sound. We opened the door and saw no on there! 


	7. Chapter 7 gone

Liam Payne POV

"Where is she?" Zayn asked looking around the room,"Look around and see if anything is missing!" Harry exclaimed. the boys stated to wonder around the room to see if anything was missing or might be left behind that led to Scarlet missing. "Her boxing gloves, camo jacket and pants, black singlet and an expensive sports cap is missing" Niall said after looking through the smaller closet. "Where could she be?" Louis said actually getting worried now. That's when it clicked, she went training or on a run because the cars were still here and there was a note. I made a click with my fingers knowing it all made sence after putting the objects together. "Guy's I know where... I know what she is doing, she is training." I answered which caused alot of looks from the lads. I breathe in and out before continuing."One is because the stuff Niall said was either a training out fit of a running outfit, Two is because cars are still out the front and none are missing, Third there is a note on the bedside table." The lads gathered around the note like they did with Scar's phone earlier today. The note implied

"_Guys if you have found this, I have gone training. If you guys have gone through my stuff, YOU ARE ALL PERVERTS! Oh Harry when I say this is war, this is war. It's a pranking war. But be warned in both camps and at war was and I and still am z'e best prankster. Be ready! Oh and boys I will be back around about 17:30 and I left around about 13:00 where I found a stressed out Harry about 'this is war' stuff. So see you around 17:30 bye boys"_


	8. Chapter 8 the signing

Scarlet Malik POV

While I was training I got a call form general Barry," Hello general Barry" I responded to his hello," Good grief you answered..." All of a sudden it got quiet and I thought I'd have to go back, which in fact I didn't want to go." What's up Batry, what's happening and why are you all of a sudden quiet?" I ask feeling the same weird feeling... Oh good its the anxious feeling. I normally don't feel this because I'm immune to it.

"Well, remember how we video tapped you and said we were going to blackmail you... Well we did by putting it up on YouTube and one of the biggest companies want to sign you!" All I could here was 'there's SSMF' after Barry told me this. He gave me directions and said I had a meeting with the big boss, or more like an interview with SYCO music company. I ran the blocks there and out ran the cars, fans and paparazzi. As soon as I saw a sign with SYCO music company, I sprinted the rest of the way. I reached the door and walked inside. Everything here was formal. As I figured I just entered and a buff guy came strolling over to me," ahh, Scarlett..."I didn't even let him finish. "Scar, call me Scar" "Well Scar, I have found you singing a few songs on YouTube and wanted to listen to you live." He said, I nodded my head understanding before he gestured me to follow him down the hallway." If I enjoy your singing, I will like to sign you Because I can't leave your talent go to waste. What do you say?" Simon said. I learned his name as we were walking down the hallway. He cut me off from walking by stopping in front of me with a door on the right side to the hall way." Ok, but be warned I do sound awful" (AN/ listen to free, it's the song she is singing but listen to it before continuing.)

I finished only to look up to a very pleased, shocked, wide eyed and mouth a gaped simon. "Was it a original?" He questioned which I answered with a nod." Want to sing another original?" I nodded already setting up the guitar for another song. (AN/ now listen to unconditionally before continuing).

"Wow, I've gotta sign you. What do you say?" He questioned impatiently.

"how about no...yes. DEFIANTLY YES!" I yelled picking up the pen and signing the contract.


End file.
